1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tent frame structure, more especially to a foldable tent frame structure.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Accordingly, in the modern life, tents have been extensively applied to provide temporary shelters for people having an outing, a picnic or engaging other outdoor activities. There are two kinds of structures available on the market, one is assemble-type that requires all the tent frames to be assembled before the tent cloth is covered thereon and fastened for use; the assembly and dismounting of this kind of tent is very troublesome; the frames are piecemeal and hard for carrying. The other kind belongs to a foldable type with all the tent frames jointed into one unit to be folded for storage; the installation and detachment thereof is more convenient; however, since the top tent frames of most of the foldable tents adopt the space truss structure, the entire weight of the foldable tent is heavier and not very convenient for carrying; moreover, the complicated structure of a space truss does not provide stable top tent frames for this kind of foldable tent; it swings as the wind blows toward its direction. Some of the top tent frames are a detachable cross beam; a cross beam structure reduces the difficulty in installation, but the width and the length of he dismounted cross beam occupy a considerable space in transportation and that causes more problems in carrying; those drawbacks of the prior art need to be improved.
The present invention tends to improve the shortcomings of the abovementioned tent and is implemented by movably inserting a lower nest unto an upright pole; the upper end of the upright pole is fixedly jointed with an upper nest; one end of a large supporting rod is pivotally jointed with the upper nest and the other end thereof is pivotally jointed with a small supporting rod; the other end of the small supporting rod is pivotally jointed unto a top nest; one end of a supporting strut is pivotally jointed with the midsection of the large supporting rod and the other end thereof is pivotally jointed unto the lower nest; a plurality of struts respectively connect two adjacent upper and lower nests; the connected struts cross and hinge each other to compose a movable and foldable frame in a shape of a parallelogram; a receiving slot is disposed on the end pivotally jointing the large supporting rod and the small supporting rod to match with the pivotal joint portion of the small supporting rod; the pivotal joint portion of the small supporting rod and the small supporting rod can be either manufactured unitarily or separately then connected to one unit; the folded small and large supporting rods define a gap to cooperate the folding of the tent cloth; the large supporting rod, the small supporting rod and the supporting strut can be manufactured as solid or hollow rod bodies in various shapes.
The said upright pole can be manufactured as an expansive pole body in two or multiple segments; the upper end plane of the upper next is an inclined plane; a plurality of pivotal joint slots are disposed on the upper nest to pivotally joint with the large supporting rod and the strut for manufacturing tent frames in various shapes.
To adopt this kind of structure merely needs to slide the lower nest up and down to use the consecutive movement among the large and small supporting rods, the supporting strut and strut for opening and folding the tent frame; the application is convenient and the volume of the folded tent frame is small for easy carrying.
The objective of the present invention is to provide a foldable tent frame convenient for installation and detachment; in addition, the volume of the folded tent frame is small for easy carrying
To enable a further understanding of the objective, features and functions of the present invention, the brief description of the drawings below is followed by the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.